


Dress to impress

by Just_a_single_pringle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith can't hand her beauty, Pidge dress, Pidge may or may not be homicidal, Teen and up for language, pidge wears a dress for a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_single_pringle/pseuds/Just_a_single_pringle
Summary: Pidge wears a dress, Keith can't handle her beauty, and murder happens so get the frickity frack patty whack over it.
Relationships: Kidge I guess, Lance is so gay in this one
Kudos: 16





	Dress to impress

Pidge was not a dressy girl. Katie may have been but she would be Pidge until this thing blew over, if it ever did. Pidge wasn't even a skirt girl. At paladin parties or dignitary meetings she always wore either a suit or her armor. Which was why she was surprised when she was called to the briefing room of the castle and found dresses.

You would have to have a big imagination to even call them that. They were on mannequins of sorts and covered some of the important parts but other than that they were all lace or mesh or nonexistent. Even Allura would never wear them. One was all mesh with flower patterns around the breasts and groin areas. It was about as red as Shiro's face when Pidge walked in. He was yelling at Allura and Coran. Very loudly Pidge would add later on.

"There is no way we are sending her in there"

"Sorry, Shiro but it's the smartest option right no-"

"You guys called me?"

"Pidge! we need you for an undercover mission on the planet of Barbara"

"Sounds good. What's with the Mardi Gra?"

Shiro snickered but the two Alteans looked at her with confusion until she explained the bizarre holiday to them. Another strange Earth tradition.

"The dresses are for the cover part number five"

"So Allura wears a dress I keep watch?" Pidge could feel something off about the mustached man, almost like he was hiding something. Then it hit her, she felt so stupid for not realizing it the moment she walked into the room. Pidge was going to have to wear one of the absurd dresses.

Her surprise must have been evident on her bespectacled face because Shiro cast her an apologetic look before speaking.

"You don't have to Pidge."

"If Allura isn't doing it it's either because she needs to be in the castle in case we need a speedy getaway or because the Galra doesn't know I am a girl yet so we can use that to our advantage".

"Bu-"

"Astute observation number five!"

"Pidg-"

"It's the only option Shiro". Silently she hoped this was all a prank but she knew her duties as a paladin of Voltron.

"Okay great! Coran, send Pidge to Lance for a makeover"

"Hold up!"

Before Pidge could resist capture by the orange Altean he had swept her off her feet and was rushing her to the spacious castle spa which made no sense to have on board.

"You sure she'll make it?"

"Shiro, Lance will take excellent care of Pidge"

Shiro and Allura chuckled and went over the mission plans again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours of grueling torture and Lance's disappointment at how much junk was in Pidge's hair, he sent her back to Allura to try on a few dresses.

"Pidge you can start undressing while I prepare the first dress. It will require some assistance to get into."  
"Sure thing Allura". Pidge started to take off her brother's sweater, any scent of him long gone. When Pidge was just down to her chest binder and briefs Allura arrived dress in hand.  
"Pidge, we're going to have to remove your chest binder for this mission"  
The green paladin just sighed and removed it. And Allura helped her slip into the dress.  
After three hours of fittings and makeup, they had decided on a dress. It was a light aquamarine-colored dress. The dress had cleavage down the chest, slimmed her waist down, and had two leg slits. She wore flats encrusted with sequins. Sequins also adorned her hair and eyes making it look like she had scales in some places. Now it was time for her to go out of the dressing room and wait with her team until the mission. This was going to be "Fun".  
"Whoa, Pidge!"  
"Don't say it Hunk, not a word I can hardly breathe and it's been seven hours since I've eaten".  
"There she is" Lance smiled and went to talk to the princess about the make up design.   
Shiro was talking to Coran about possible safety measures like the space dad he was and Keith was off in the corner trying not to stare. The dress was to say the least, revealing as motherfucking hell compared to what Pidge usually wears. But he was the only one biting black a blush. Lance hadn't blushed at her but Lance was also gay as motherfucking hell so nothing new.

They went over the plan again while Hunk cooked up a storm for Pidge who was snapping at everything. Keith didn't want to imagine what kind of torture this felt like for her. Even though Keith wasn't very talkative he was perceptive and knew that if it weren't for the mission Pidge would be ripping the dress to shreds.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So the mission didn't fail to see as Pidge had gotten the information from the club keeper but some alien had decided that Pidge was there for his entertainment and had tried to kidnap her. She had reacted and was now running from his cohorts.

"Pidge! How badly did you hurt him!"

"His goons need to fucking relax I just stabbed him a little"

"First of all language second of all how much is a little!?"

"he can ask whatever god he prays to that"

"So you killed him?"

"Yep now can I get some backup? I don't feel homicidal anymore and the flats Allura gave me turned out to be heels that retract!"

"Coming in!"

Lance picked up Pidge in his lion and flew off toward the castle. He never got a good look at her until they were in the hangar.

"Pidge you're covered in blood!"

"Don't worry Lance, It's not mine"

"Well, that doesn't help Pidge!"  
Later all the paladins agreed that if they wanted a Pidge that wouldn't kill everyone who touched her that she wouldn't ever need to wear a dress again.

~FIN~


End file.
